Follow You Home
by phasha18
Summary: Baron Battle has escaped from the maximum prison that he was sent to. Only problem is he didn't escape on his own, he had help from Gwen Grayson. He thinks that he can turn his children evil, but do they want to become evil? .HIATUS September 20.
1. Chapter 00: Truth Or Consequence

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters of 'Sky High' meaning that I don't own Will Stronghold, Layla Williams, Warren Peace, Magenta, Zach, Ethan, Lash, Gwen Grayson, Speed, Baron Battle, the Commander, Jetstream, Coach Boomer, Principal Powers, Mr Boy. However I do own Kaia Peace. 'Follow You Home' belongs to Canadian band Nickleback. 'Truth Or Consequence' belongs to Eighteen Visions._

_**A/N: **__Just so you know the next Chapter of 'Top of the World' should be up by August 26, 2007._

**Title: Follow You Home**

**Summary:** Baron Battle has escaped from the maximum prison that he was sent to. Only problem is he didn't escape on his own, he had help from Gwen Grayson. Baron Battle thinks that he can turn his children evil, but do they want to become evil? It's been 6 months since Homecoming; Lash, Speed and Penny have to finish school and do weekend detention.

**Chapter 00: Truth or Consequence.**

_Peace House_

Kaia Peace smirked to herself as she looked around her mothers house, she didn't know that she was back in town and wanting to make up for all the trouble that she had caused. Her twin-brother Warren had an idea she was back but didn't know if that was true. Warren attends 'Sky High' the school for heroes and their hero-support to learn together. It is also the school that Will Stronghold, the son of the Commander and Jetstream (Josie DeMarco and Steve Stronghold), attends.

_Sky High_

"So Warren, why are you so uptight?" Layla Williams asked, looked at the boy who sat directly across from her in the cafeteria.

"I'm not uptight," Warren growled at her, before standing up an walking away, leaving his lunch tray at the table.

"What's gotten into him?" Will asked, as he slid into the seat beside Layla and wrapped his arm around her.

"I don't know," Layla answered almost bitterly as she took a bite from her apple.

"Hey Layla, hey Will," Ethan said cheerfully as he, Magenta and Zach arrived at the table and sat down.

"Hey guys, and Magenta," Layla smiled, Will nodded at them as he had just taken a rather large bite of his sandwich.

"Where'd Warren go in such a hurry?" Zach asked curiously taking a gulp of his orange juice.

Meanwhile, Warren had gone outside and was now sitting on the steps reading a letter that he'd received three days earlier. Warren read over the letter before he realised that what it was saying was that his sister was back in town. Or at least she would be if she decided to come back.

_Peace House_

Kaia sat down in the middle of the room and waited, she knew that her mother would be home from work soon and that her brother would be home from school. How did she know this? Kaia had the powers of telempathy, telekinesis and pyrokinesis. Her mother was a telempath, which was how she got her power, Baron Battle was pyrokinetic which explained how he and Warren obtained it.

"Mom," Kaia smiled as soon as the door was open only a fraction.

"Kaia, dear what are you doing here?" Ms Peace asked, then sighed as she read the girls mind. "Never mind, I know not to ask such questions,"

"Mom, War knows I was thinking about coming back," Kaia told her mother, who simply nodded. "But of course you already knew that,"

"I'll enrol you at Sky High first thing in the morning," her mother sighed as the 'Sky High' bus pulled up in the street outside and let off Warren before driving off again.

"Thanks mom, I'll be on my best behaviour," Kaia answered right as Warren walked in the door to the house and stopped. "Hi War," she smiled innocently as she created a small fiery bird and sent it over to him.

"Kai," Warren grinned, for the first time in a long time. "I thought you were still at Henderson High,"

"Was, and no I didn't get expelled," Kaia answered smirking at her brother.

"Kaia Marie Peace, you will not get yourself into trouble when you start at Sky High," their mother said, as Warren and Kaia walked out of the room and into Warrens room.

"War, you really need to learn more control of your powers," Kaia told him as she had the fiery bird she created earlier fly back to her hand and dissipate.

Kaia and Warren sat talking in Warren's room while she played innocently with a small ball of fire. Before throwing it to him and scaring him before he absorbed it.

"That's the brother I know," she smiled as a small bright orange piece of hair found itself falling out of her messily done bun. Like her brother she had black hair with natural streaks that had been there for as long as she could remember.

"That's a new one," Warren grinned, spying the orange hair that was now freely dangling in front of her face just as one of his one red streaks fell out. "I got a job while you were gone,"

"Really now, where?" Kaia asked, as Warren's phone rang he ignored it instead choosing to talk to her.

"The Paper Lantern," Warren answered as his phone rang yet again. "I better answer it this time," he grumbled not really wanting to.

_Stronghold house._

Will, Layla, Ethan, Zach and Magenta were waiting for Warren to arrive so that they could start their study group. Though it really didn't matter if he was there or not they just wanted him to be there. Josie Stronghold was in the kitchen making them snacks and also waiting for the older boy to arrive.

"Peace, where are you?" Will questioned, as Layla looked curiously at her boyfriend and a small flower blossomed from the pot plant before them.

'Went home, had to talk to my mom,' Warren answered, lying to his now best friend as he looked at his sister who had raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well, hurry up cause my mom's making snacks and wants to know if you'll be here," Will said hurriedly, as he looked around the room and saw his father standing in the doorway.

'Stronghold, I said I'd be there and I will,' Warren growled into the phone before taking a deep breath. 'Just warning you now, I won't be alone,' he added not sure how to tell them his sister would be joining them.

With that both Warren and Will hung up their respective phones. Will sighed and looked to Layla who smiled at him. Magenta, Zach and Ethan peered curiously at him wondering when Warren would arrive.

"Where is he?" Magenta asked finally speaking for all of them.

"He said he was at his house," Will told them as he picked up his book and started reading it again.

"Well is he coming?" Layla asked cheerfully, hoping that the older boy would turn up.

"Yeah,"

_Peace house._

Warren got off the phone with Will and then looked at Kaia who nodded knowing what he was going to tell her. He sighed standing up and then pulling her up with him and grabbing his bag once again.

"Mom, I'm taking Kaia to the Stronghold's," Warren told their mother who was looking at them curiously. "I don't have to work tonight, I do tomorrow though,"

"Okay, but both of you behave," Ms Peace told the pair of them who nodded and then slipped out the door.

"So War, tell me about what you've been up to?" Kaia asked as she followed him in the direction of the Strongholds house.

"School, being a freshman again...uhm," Warren paused as he felt Kaia digging around inside his head. "Hey, no digging, my arch enemy is now my best friend and we saved the school,"

"Sorry, can't help myself," she smirked at him as they continued to walk towards the Stronghold's. "I mean I know about the Commander putting dad in jail but was trying to kill his son necessary?"

"You know you have mom's attitude," Warren commented before he stopped and turned walking up the path that led to the Strongholds.

"I know," Kaia grinned, as Warren knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

_Stronghold house._

Layla and Magenta had moved over to the window and were peering outside to see who Warren was walking up the path with. Both looked at one another trying to work out who she was. Zach and Ethan soon joined them as Will got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey Peace, who's that?" Will asked, raising his eyebrow completely clueless at the girl who was nearly the same height as Warren.

"Stronghold, this is my sister," Warren answered smirking at the shorter boy as his sister probed Will's mind. "Kaia get out of his mind," he added knowing what she was up to.

"I'm not in his mind," Kaia said indignantly as she grinned at him. "Hi I'm Kaia,"

"What are you?" Will asked, as he stepped backwards and invited the both of them inside. "Mom, Warren's here and he bought uh, his sister?"

Josie walked from the kitchen and stood in the doorway eyeing Warren and Kaia. Kaia simply smiled at her before she spoke, knowing what Josie would ask and then what Steve would ask later.

"I'm Kaia Peace. Warren's twin sister, older by a few minutes," she paused before she continues and a small strand of her black hair fell in her face. "I've got telekinesis, pyrokinesis and telempathy,"

"Nice to meet you Kaia," Josie smiled before walking back to the kitchen to finish preparing the snacks.

"Wow, I'm surprised that my mom didn't grill you, like we're going to..."

Will, Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan questioned both Warren and Kaia well into the night. Even with Kaia trying to evade all questions but failing as Warren told her to stay out of his friend's minds.


	2. Chapter 01: The Things You Know

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter 00._

_Thanks to Fantasmarific Amalia for reviewing._

**Chapter 01: The Things You Know.**

_Sky High._

The following day and Ms Peace had organised with Principal Powers for Kaia to attend Sky High, so that was why Kaia was standing in the gymnasium with a bunch of freshman. They were waiting for Coach Boomer to go through Power Placement. Coach Boomer entered the gymnasium and all eyes were on him as Will and Warren followed him inside.

"I am Coach Boomer, you may know me as Sonic Boom," Coach Boomer said, causing both Warren and Will to smirk as some of the freshman laughed. "Alright. You are to come up here one by one and power up and I will determine if you are Hero or Hero Support,"

'This is stupid,' Kaia said projecting the words into Warren's mind as she looked up at Coach Boomer on his raised platform.

"You, girl that looks like Hot-Head," Coach Boomer said, causing Warren to growl and his arms to flicker with flames.

"My name is Kaia," Kaia said using her telepathy to stop Warren from completely lighting up.

"Okay, what's your power?" he asked her, looking her up and down, noticing her orange streaks and partial flame tattoo's upon her wrist.

"Telekinetic, pyrokinetic, telempath...and kind of an elemental," Kaia answered, glancing towards Warren who nodded at her.

"Well show me, we don't have all day," Coach Boomer said loudly, Kaia looked at him and then using her telekinesis mentally picked up her brother and brought him to the stage. "Hot-Head off the stage,"

"Uhm Coach Boomer, I need him to so I can show you my other 'talents'," Kaia said, Warren only shook his head at Kaia who grinned and created the same fiery bird she had earlier.

"Impressive, what else?" Coach Boomer asked, before he saw Kaia's entire body be engulfed by flames and she used her telekinesis to physically throw Boomer a few feet from her, but not enough to have him fall.

'I'm a trouble maker, or at least I was,' she thought to herself as Warren caught the bird she'd created and realised that it was a phoenix.

"Hero!" Boomer yelled, causing the entire place to shake.

Will stared wide-eyed at the Peace siblings, trying to work out who made who stronger. Kaia watched as Warren allowed the fiery bird to be absorbed into his body. Coach Boomer handed her, her school timetable.

Later in the day the entire student body was scattered around the school having their lunch. Kaia was sitting with Warren, Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Will listening to Will and Layla rambling on about whatever it was that they were doing this time. Layla looked at Kaia before the older girl suddenly jumped. Magenta looked curiously at her before she shifted into a guinea pig sensing that there was trouble.

'War, I think we might have some trouble,' Kaia said, using her telepathy to convey her feelings to her brother.

'What do you mean?' Warren thought allowing Kaia into his mind to talk to her.

'I mean, look at Magenta she just shape shifted and is hiding in the leg of Zach's pants' Kaia answered causing Warren to look at Zach before quickly covering his mouth with his hand and snickering.

'So?' Warren questioned, Kaia rolled her eyes and used her telepathy to search the school for any unwelcome signs.

"Fuck," Kaia announced, quickly covering her mouth as Will, Layla, Ethan and Zach stared wide-eyed at her.

"Kaia, what is it?" Warren asked, ignoring that she had just sworn in front of his well mannered friends.

'Dad's here,' Kaia whispered, Warren's eyes going wide as his hands ignited and she had to stop her own hands from igniting as well.

"Damn it," Warren muttered, immediately standing up and knocking thing from the table.

Will looked curiously at Warren and then at Kaia who had stood up and was trying again to locate their father using telepathy. Warren just shook his head and grabbed Kaia's hand for a second interrupting her searching. Kaia looked at Warren trying to work out why, before her eyes went wide as she saw their father smirking at them.

"Son, daughter," Baron Battle said, looking directly at the two teens who almost immediately had their bodies engulfed in flames.

'Everyone get out!' Kaia screamed using her telepathy to get inside everyone's heads as Warren threw a fireball straight at their father.

"Go away!" Warren growled, as Kaia took aim and threw a fireball at him only to have it somehow dissolve before it reached him. "Kaia!"

'Layla, do something please,' Kaia said using her telepathy as she tried to stand up again and will herself to become one with the fire.

"What do you want?" Warren questioned throwing another fireball at Lash stretched his way over to them.

"Why, I want you and your sister of course," Baron Battle smirked, Kaia looked at Lash and shook her head.

Around them all the students were scattering and trying to get out, almost all the students got out. Except for Layla, Will, Ethan, Warren, Kaia, Zach, Magenta, Lash, Speed and Penny who where then locked in the detention room along with Coach Boomer, Principal Power's, Mr Medulla and Mr Boy.

"Principal Powers, has this room ever held a telepath?" Kaia questioned, standing in front of her as she looked around the room. "Wait scrap that though,"

"Kaia?" Lash questioned, looking at the girl before them all as he came to realise that when they had been at the juvenile hall she had been there as well.

"The rooms never held a telepath," she smirked before adding. "Hi Lash,"

"How do you know this?" Mr Medulla questioned, sitting in one of the chairs that wasn't being occupied by the students.

"I'm a telepath, telekinetic, pyrokinetic and kind of an elemental," Kaia told them, pausing before she continued to speak. "I say kind of an elemental because of my combination of telepathy, telekinetics and pyrokinetics it makes me able to create and control fire,"

"Kai, stop rambling," Warren growled getting impatient with his twin. 'And unlock my telepathy please,' he added silently as he remembered that when they were children there mother had placed a mental lock on his telepathic side. "She can create animals and yeah," Warren added in an almost whisper.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything," Kaia replied, as Lash walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

Kaia closed her eyes and then allowed for herself to find the nearest super-powered being outside of the room. She grinned opening her eyes when she found that the nearest person was a telekinetic called Dozer. Warren looked at his sister who simply smiled at him as the door was unlocked.

_A/N: Here are some definitions of the powers mentioned in this chapter._

_Telepathy__ – supposed paranormal communication of thoughts channeled through sense. They can read other minds and communicate with them with out actually speaking._

_Telekinesis __- the ability to mentally move an object that once can see. When the person with telekinesis is stronger they can mentally throw people causing them to brake through doors._

_Pyrokinesis __- the ability to control how a fire acts. The ability to generate heat and create flame, immune to heat and flames._

_Elemental __- Controls all angles of fire. Can also be Wind, Water and Earth. They balance each other out. _


End file.
